


T'as vraiment une sale tête

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthur is Depressed, Everyone knows it, No Angst, Perceval is pure, his friends kinda try to help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: - Alors... le prenez pas mal, hein... mais vous avez vraiment une sale tête, Guenièvre fit d'une toute petite voix.- Sérieusement ? C est pour ça que vous me cassez les bonbons à tourner et à soupirer ?- Mais j'ai rien dit !- Ah bah si, vous avez dit que j'ai une sale tête !- Non mais c'était juste pour vous aider !Arthur repris son parchemin et se décida pour ignorer sa femme.- Vous voulez pas aller voir le seigneur Perceval ? insista-elle. Vous avez toujours l'air mieux après lui avoir parlé...
Relationships: Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	T'as vraiment une sale tête

**Author's Note:**

> Bon j'ai changé de "T'as vraiment une salle tête" à "Vous avez vraiment une sale tête" parce que tout le monde se vouvoie dans Kaamelott. On va dire que ça compte, okay ? Okay.

Ça faisait trois bougies que Arthur essayait de lire son traité de guerre, et aussi trois bougies que sa femme remuait à ses cotés, voulant clairement dire quelque chose mais se ravisant toujours a la derrière minute. Et ça commençait vraiment, mais alors vraiment à taper sur les nerfs du roi de Bretagne.

\- Quoi, finit-il par lâcher, posant bruyamment ses papiers sur la table.

-Alors... le prenez pas mal, hein... mais vous avez vraiment une sale tête, Guenièvre fit d'une toute petite voix.

\- Sérieusement ? C est pour ça que vous me cassez les bonbons à tourner et a soupirer ?

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Ah bah si, vous avez dit que j'ai une sale tête !

\- Non mais c'était juste pour vous aider !

Arthur repris son parchemin et se décida pour ignorer sa femme.

\- Vous voulez pas aller voir le seigneur Perceval ? insista-elle. Vous avez toujours l'air mieux après lui avoir parlé.

\- Merde, répondit Arthur depuis derrière son traité.

\- Je vous assure, des que vous passez un moment avec lui vous êtes bien plus agr- eh mais ou est ce que vous allez ?

\- Prendre l'air.

Et Guenièvre se retrouva seule, se demandant encore une fois si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\---

\- Ah, Bohort, je vous cherchais ! appela Arthur à la silhouette qui se déplaçait dans le couloir, une grande gerbe de fleurs printanières dans les bras.

\- Sire ? Puis-je vous être de quelque assistance ?

\- Oui, votre assistance, voilà. Dites-moi, en Gaunes, ça veut dire quoi les... attendez, c'est écrit là... les raches noires et blanches ?

\- Je crains de ne pas le savoir, sire. Me permettez vous de lire de mes yeux le texte qui vous donnes tant de fil à retordre ?

\- Ouais bien-sûr, c est là, lisez vous même.

\- Les... ah, non, Sire, ce n'est point un R mais un V !

\- Les vaches noires et blanches ? Mais qu'est ce que ça fout dans mon traité de guerre, ça ?

\- Ah, sire, je ne puis répondre a cette question.

\- Mais vous voulez dire que ça fait une heure que je me casse la tête sur un truc qui décrit vos vaches ?

\- Je suis confus, Sire, la Gaunes est connue pour ses descriptions bucolique mais je ne pensais pas que elle vous minerait de la sorte...

Arthur répondit par un grognement et relit le texte, essayant de mettre du sens dans ce traité sans queue ni tête. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que le chevalier ne s'était toujours pas en allé.

\- Oui ?

\- Si vous me permettez cette familiarité, Sire, je vous trouve quelque peu... maladif.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me chantez là ?

\- Je crains que quelque ombrage ait pris demeure sur votre humeur. Ne pourriez vous point aller voir le seigneur Perceval ? Sa compagnie semble...

\- Non mais ça va, là ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

\- Excusez moi, sire, je ne souhaitais pas... 

Mais la porte qui claqua derrière Arthur le coupa dans son excuse, et il se retrouva peiné au milieu d'un couloir, se fustigeant d'avoir embête le roi.

\---

Arthur toqua trois coups bref à la porte de l'enchanteur. A peine celui-ci ouvrit la porte qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Oula, vous avez une sale tête, vous !

\- Voila, ce que j aime bien avec vous c est que vous respectez toujours la protocole de cour.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Vous auriez pas un truc pour me requinquer ? Parce que là, que tout le monde me dise que je suis mal et qu'il faut que j'aille voir Perceval, ça commence à me taper sur le système.

\- Ah c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée ! Vous semblez toujours mieux après une ballade avec Perceval !

\- Oui voila, c est de ça dont j'en ai ma claque. Vous avez rien pour que j'aille mieux ?

\- Bah... j'ai bien une tisane nuit paisible qui doit traîner, mais...

\- Quoi, genre une tisane magique ?

\- Ah non, juste une tisane. Mais je crois que votre idée avec Perceval est la meilleure, vous devriez...

Mais Arthur était déjà reparti, et en voyant sa cape voler derrière lui, Merlin se demanda si il avait fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas.

\----

Arthur se posa au bord de l'eau. Sentir sur ses pieds les vagues du lac qui lui avait donné l'épée, l'avait choisi pour être roi, lui redonnait toujours de l'apaisement. Il ne pouvait pas foirer, puisque les dieux avaient dit qu'il réussirait. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, c'était tout.

Il était affaissé contre un tronc, lisant son traité de guerre entre les hautes herbes,lorsqu'il entendit des pas faire craquer des brindilles à sa gauche. Il releva les yeux pour observer Perceval, canne à pêche à la main, s'approcher du lac. 

\- Ah vous êtes là, vous, soupira-t-il, se re-concentrant sur son parchemin.

-Ah, sire, vous êtes là ? Vous pêchez aussi ?

\- C'est ça, avec mes rouleaux de papier. 

\- Ça doit pas être très pratique. Dites, ça vous dérange si je me pose par là ?

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, hein. 

Perceval déplia la petite couverture qu'il avait sur l'épaule et la posa sur un rocher surplombant le lac, puis lança sa signa à l'eau. Arthur était trop indifférent pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait oublié de mettre un hameçon. 

Pendant un moment, il n'y eu que le clapotis de l'eau et le froissement du papier dans les mains d'Arthur, accompagnés des chants d'oiseau dans les arbres de Brocéliande. 

\- Dites sire, vous seriez pas un peu carotte, vous? 

\- Je... pardon ? 

Arthur sentit qu'il devait poser son traité pour ça. Il se redressa légèrement contre son tronc, et Perceval se tourna sur sa couverture. 

\- Ouais, être carotte. C'est quand on est pas bien vu. C'est pas ça l'expression ?

\- Je... euh... je pourrais pas vous dire. Vous pensez qu'il y a des gens qui m'aiment pas?

\- Bah j'en sais rien moi, pourquoi vous me posez la question, sire ?

\- Mais vous me dites que je suis pas bien vu ?

\- Pas bien vu dans le sens que vous êtes pale, quoi. C'est pas une expression ?

\- C'est... laissez tomber. 

Perceval se gratta le menton quelques instants. 

\- Non mais parce que moi je pensais que c'était une expression, parce que les carottes permettent aux lapin de voir dans le noir, c'est pour ça. 

Arthur laissa tomber sa tête contre le tronc, fatigué mais étrangement pas soulé. 

\- C'est Merlin qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Euh, je crois, ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Il vous a pas dit que les carottes donnent bonne vue parce que on a jamais vu un lapin avec des lunettes ?

\- Ah si, c'est possible. C'est différent ? 

Arthur sentit le premier sourire de la journée émerger sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ils vous a dit beaucoup d'autres choses, Merlin ? 

\- Que les poissons agricole ça coupe les chemins. Ça aussi j'ai mal compris ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, sourit Arthur franchement. 

\---

Ce soir là, Merlin trouva des herbes rares dans un panier devant sa porte, Bohort dormi dans des nouveaux draps brodés et Guenièvre se retrouva avec un petit paquet de pâtes d'amande sur son oreiller. 


End file.
